


Marking Hers Quite Ferally

by KaiaKawaii



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiaKawaii/pseuds/KaiaKawaii
Summary: BDSM, Biting scene





	Marking Hers Quite Ferally

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited

There was a heat in her eyes even as she leaned forward.  I knew at that moment that I would take all she had to give me....if I could.  There were always times when I doubted my ability, and yet, something in her kept me pushing back like Yin and Yang.  
  
A flash of pearly whites, she closes the distance between me and the wall.  Swallowing hard, my tongue darts out to lick my suddenly dry lips.  There it is.  That growl.  
  
I tremble, my eyes never moving off of hers.  I knew I was prey in that moment, and yet while instinct may scream to run, a peace came over me.  I knew that I could trust her to hurt me, but never to harm me.  
  
Then sharp teeth closed over soft flesh...mine.  Bright lights exploded behind my eyes, and I gasp, a piece of sanity trying to find its way to the surface.   _You can't do this...Yes I can._   I whimper, and she moves to another tender and vulnerable spot.  Not my lip...no, too obvious.  Not my throat...not this time.  No, this time, she chooses to sink those delicious teeth into the tender firmness of my cheek.  
  
My eyes shoot open, as my world collides.  Panic ensues as I am so sure that I can't take it.   _This fucking hurts!_   It's supposed to, I understand this, but hot damn, does this hurt!   _No....stop...No, I can do this._  
  
I whimper to myself as I remind myself that I trust her with everything that I am.  The pain fades for a moment, as I tremble as I gasp in the firm grip of those damnable teeth.  She growls and tightens her grip, yanking my head back with the hand planted in my tangled tresses.  
  
Gasping, I flail.  I whimper, I tremble, and I'm so sure that I can't possibly take any more.  
  
That's when she does it.  "Cum, pet," she growls, never letting go.  With a cry, I am Hers, marked, and trembling so hard that I can't keep my legs under me, and she holds me up.  
  
Bringing me close, she murmurs softly into my ear, "I've got you baby, I've always got you."


End file.
